In recent years, multicarrier communication systems, for example, OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) and OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) are remarkably recognized as next generation broadband mobile communication systems. For example, OFDM is a technique which realizes multi-access by sharing subcarriers mutually in orthogonal relationship between multiple terminals, assigning arbitrarily selected multiple subcarriers as sub-channels and adaptively assigning a sub-channel to each terminal at an arbitral time (in a system to which TDMA is applied, such a communication time corresponds to, for example, a slot). In Patent Document 1 shown below, a technique is suggested which lowers a ratio between a peak power and an average power of transmission signals in a multicarrier communication system as described above by applying a scrambling operation on sequences of symbols (multiple carrier signals) which are arranged according to frequencies.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-129755
In the above-described prior art, when a scrambling operation is conducted with regard to each sub-channel, the data is randomized along a frequency direction. However, the same scrambling operation is conducted on each sub-channel, and a problem is caused in which a peak factor is increased. When resolving such a problem, to randomize data between the sub-channels, how to change scramble data is an important point that is used in a multiplication operation applied to the data with regard to each sub-channel.
For example, in a regulation of ARIB which uses the TDD/TDMA method, it is regulated that an operation of randomizing the data is conducted by a multiplication operation on the data by using the scramble data which is serially output from a shift register to which a portion of an identifier of a base station is applied as an initial value. By applying such a method to a multicarrier communication system, for example, OFDM and OFDMA, and by generating the scramble data based on a different initial value with regard to each sub-channel, it is possible to conceive a randomization method with regard to data between sub-channels. However, in accordance with such a method, it is necessary to provide memory for storing the scramble data in accordance with a number of sub-channels, and a problem of increased cost is caused. On the other hand, to avoid such a problem, a method can be conceived in which the scramble data is generated every time the data is transmitted. However, in accordance with such a method, a problem of low communication speed is caused.